


The Promposal

by masochisticdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochisticdean/pseuds/masochisticdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosley on that straight guy who asked his gay bestfriend to prom....But in this version, theyre not bestfriends and I'm a terrible writer.<br/>Dean Winchester is the star of the wrestling team at his highschool and he also has a bit of a reputation of being a badass. Castiel Novak is the relatively new gay guy at school who is the president of the LGBTQA club who is also planning the senior prom. Castiel wants to go to the prom, Dean wants to ask his new friend to prom but hey....no homo right? *winks*<br/>(also, possible tw for possible viloence i may add in later chapters. Not sure if that's going to happen so I wont tag it just yet.)<br/>~<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and I'm not a very skilled writer so bear with me. Mistakes will be made and shit. I will be updating every few days hopefully. I'll keep everyone posted just let me know what you think. Also, fuck prom.

   Prom was so overrated. At least to Dean Winchester it was. It was his senior year at Lawrence high school and he was dreading that ridiculous dance. His mom however was excited. That was one of the main motivations for even going in the first place. Her and the new guy at school. Where Dean was captain of the wrestling team and had a reputation as the school badass, this guy named Castiel Novak was the sassy gay president of the LGBTQA club. He was also planning the very dance that Dean dreaded and Castiel was dying to attend. The only problem was Castiel imagined a knight in shining armor to ask him to prom and well, that was not going to happen at Lawrence High. It's not like being gay was a bad thing, but some kids just couldn't wrap their heads around having a popular gay guy at their school and so Castiel wasn't the most liked guy on campus. That's where Dean Winchester had a plan. He was going to ask Castiel to prom because his momma raised him right- but just as friends because Dean Winchester was not gay.

   Sure it seemed a bit obscure for a straight guy to ask a gay guy to prom, a stranger at the very least, but it's not like Dean hasn't thought about men that way, but that's normal isn't it? Surely all guys have gotten off on male skin mags before... Right? But that wasn't the reason that Dean wanted to ask this guy to prom. Castiel worked hard for this. He needed a break and it was so obvious it hurt.

   Dean Winchester was completely comfortable with his sexuality... At least comfortable enough to ask another male to the formal. His plan was simple, he was going to ask his complete nerd of best friend Charlie to help him set up the perfect promposal that Castiel Novak could ever imagine and it had to happen by next Friday. Today was the friday a week before prom and Dean Winchester was nervous as fuck. Lunch was right after his English class and he was supposed to meet Castiel by the lockers so he could borrow some notes for the chemistry class they shared. He had an A in the class so he was pretty worried Castiel would be suspicious... Or he could forget and not show up. But when he made it to the hallway, A familiar face was gazing into a copy of Slaughter house five. 'At least he's got good taste' Dean smirked and thought to himself. Nervously, Dean picked at a hole in his forest green henley as he approached Castiel. Has he always had such a sharp jawline?

   "Heya Cas. How's the nerd club?" There was a sigh as Castiel closed his book and turned to smirk at Dean's freckle kissed face.

   "Hello Dean. I have the notes you asked for, but I'm missing some bits. But, I'm sure you can manage." Castiel reached forward with a notebook labeled in bright pink lettering 'Chemistry newts' and a tiny lizard like figure sketched next to the title. At the sight of this, Dean laughed and decided now was the best time to bring up prom.

   "So, uh, you're the head of the prom planning right? S'cool. You got a date?" Castiel was packing his books into his locker while he responded.

   "Yeah that's me...and uh no. I mean. I really want to, but the only person who's as openly gay as me is Charlie...and well...maybe you can guess why that would work too well." They both laughed at that. It was a funny thought. Charlie and Cas at prom together. The lesbian queen and the gay king. Yeah, not going to happen, so why did it make Dean the slightest bit jealous. Actually, why was he jealous at all?

   "So how about you hot stuff?" Dean coughed at the nickname.

   "What!?" Castiel began to laugh at Deans blushing.

   "What about you? You going to prom with anyone?" 'Hopefully' Dean thought

   "Uh, sorta. Well, I just have to ask them and hope they say yes." He tried to ignore the flash of dissapointment that dulled Castiel's piercing blue eyes. "Look Cas, I gotta go meet up with Charlie for things, but we should hang out later. You could teach me what all the letters of your clubs title tand for." 

   "I'd love to. I'll see you in chemistry, Dean." And with the sound of a bell signaling lunch break was over, Castiel and Dean seperated. Operation ask Castiel Novak to be Dean's platonic prom date was officially a go. 


End file.
